magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest: Torren's Amagnaery
This article provides you with full text of the 27th quest. For a short walkthrough look on Quest Walkthroughs. This quest is no longer available. Part 1 - Torren's Amagnaery Location: The Keep The Keep is bustling with people arriving and getting ready for the Harvest feast. Walking past the kitchens makes your mouth water as the whirling smells of pies and pastries and roasted vegetables caress your nose. Dreaming of the wonderful treats the feast will hold in a few days, you continue towards the gardens and the edge of the harvest plantations. You want to visit Aderyn, the local amagnae farmer, to see if she'd be willing to give or sell you an egg or two of her prized white Domestic Amagnaes. When you reach the shed that marks the beginning of her domain you notice an empty barrel near the doorway and a parchment hung on her door. "Out of town, back in a couple of weeks! Please don't touch the eggs in the barrel. They are for-" The rest of the note is obstructed by another piece of paper stuck on top of Aderyn's note. "Need to get some harvest amagnae? Seek no further! Check out Torren's stall near the stables!" it reads with big, blocky letters. Shrugging, you decide to go see this Torren person to see if he could provide you with the Domestic Amagnae you seek. --- You spot Torren's establishment quite easily once you get to the stables. A big brown tent has been erected near the entrance with a large banner bearing the words "Torren's Amagnaery". A young man in flashy yellow robes greets you enthusiastically and waves you closer. "Hello! Welcome! I am Torren. I gather you are looking for some amagnae and Aderyn's left you cold? She's out of town, you know, showing her oh so amazing birds off in Synara City in yet another high-profile competition. No doubt her birds are going to win it. Again." Tommer sniffs and sighs and then seems to pull himself together. "But no worries! While she's away with her newest breed of the puffiest and softest of amagnae I can provide you with the best amagnae varieties there are. Aderyn didn't take all of her newest breed with her. She left some eggs behind, for me, naturally, and I've bred some to hand out. For some reason they don't appear to grow as big or as fluffy as Aderyn's birds, but you know, given a little time I'm sure I can get my breeding to her level and provide my own line of winner amagnae." Something about his tone and twitchy smile makes you fleetingly wonder if you should have checked the rest of Aderyn's note, just in case. Meanwhile Torren's been describing again the many magnificent qualities of the birds. Something about being very soft you seem to grasp, and sized very reasonably. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you ask Torren how you could get one of these birds. "Oh, I'm giving you a special price! I'll trade you one of them for just two amagnae hatchlings each! I don't care about the colors of the ones you bring me, as long as they are wild and lively and you haven't given them a name yet." He gives a chuckle and looks at you expectantly. Part 2 - Torren's Amagnaery Location: The Keep Without creatures: Torren emerges from his tent looking quite eager. When he sees you don't have two unfrozen and unnamed wild amagnae hatchlings on you he shakes his head disapprovingly and heads back in. With creatures: Torren beckons you into his tent with a big flashy smile. "Excellent!" he exclaims, rubbing his hands together. He gets the amagnae hatchlings from you and takes them out through the back of the tent. After a while he comes back with an egg that has some feathers poking out of it. "Here you go! If you are interested in getting another one, just bring me another two unnamed and unfrozen wild amagnae hatchlings." Additional Information *This quest starts at The Keep *Requires: **2 wild Amagnae's eggs (Brown, Olive or Silver). *You will lose the reqired creatures *Rewards: *1 random egg of: ** Chromatic Wugu Amagnae ** Pastel Wugu Amagnae Category:Quest Text